Vivien McIntyre
"Time to update my resume...should I put day drinking under experience or special skills?" History Vivien McIntyre was a Coruscant-Native street orphan on Mandalore from the age of four. She was raised primarily by the other orphans of the streets, the ones that weren't strong enough for battle, so were not deemed worthy of adoption. She took to pickpocketing with ease, and soon became one of the best at it. When she was sixteen, she convinced the other orphans to take all their profits and pool them, rather than use the all for their individual needs, and, after over a year of theft, they purchased a small apartment building to use as a base. Vivien then became highly adept at stealthy organized robbery jobs, which primarily involved her slipping in a window and stealing things she could sell. Vivien primarily stole articles of clothing as well as any valuables she could get her hands on in less than a minute. When Vivien was twenty, the Skulblakan Invasion began. She had what was likely the easiest time surviving the invasion, as when the Skulblakans attacked Mandalore, she simply hid in the wreckage and played dead whenever a Skulblakan got within four hundred feet of her. When Clara Renner merged the planes into one, Vivien became the fourth ever Skulblakan human (the first being Morrigan Sigurdson, second being Katalena Akulov, and third being Dmitri Akulov). She realized that she could take any solid substance in the galaxy and assimilate the substance into her skin, which would give her skin the characteristics of that substance. She discovered this when touching a cement block that she assimilated, and her skin became cement, but a flexible cement that moved like her skin. When the invasion ended, Vivien simply stayed in her apartment and used stolen objects she had held onto to keep herself entertained during the recovery process as well as a food stockpile to stay alive. She did this for the next few years before she was approached by Katalena Akulov and Morrigan Sigurdson about joining a group of people like her. Viv would take supporting and backseat roles in a wide variety of conflicts, seemingly content to let others handle the most important work. It wasn't until Hybrid Alienages started popping up in 2369 that Viv started to take a leadership role in Hybrid culture, gaining the support of the Alienage from the planet Rivain. She also go on to lead Hybrid operations against the Hybrid-Killer drones, effectively relieving Katalena of command. She also entered a relationship with Katalena's brother, Quinn Marshall. Personality and Traits Despite her dreary and slightly destitute past, Vivien is a very cheerful and chipper person. She has a level of snarkiness to her that allows for numerous sarcastic one liners and jokes to be said even in the most tense of situations. However, she is selective with this, and will keep her mouth shut if the scenario is serious enough. Vivien also makes a point of trying to lighten the mood if people are feeling down and sad. As described by her friend Morrigan, she is "one of those people that everyone loves unless they are determined to hate them." Vivien genuinely cares about everybody she makes friends with, and will cheerfully go out of her way to help them if they need it. Despite this, she does not make close friends easily. It has been theorized that she has trust issues hidden beneath her eccentric and quirky exterior, only ever letting in people who have earned it the most. Axel Gustafsson once described her as being "one of the people who truly don't give a damn about what you think of them." She wears her quirkiness and individuality like a suit of armor, dressing in a feminine-goth style and always having strange or funny physicality about her. She is an avid music fan, and will often randomly dance if a song she likes is playing, even mid-conversation. When witnessing new people growing up on Kaven Base, especially girls, Viv would immediately take it upon herself to be a bad influence on them, and was responsible for the alcohol educations of Briella Arslan and Keryn Renner, as well as being directly responsible for the hookup that caused Briella to lose her virginity. Viv would become the seventh hybrid ally to the Coalition to attain Vakning, and maintained its secrecy by not unleashing it until necessary. Gallery Vivien1.jpg Vivien2.png Vivien3.jpg Vivien4.jpg Vivien5.gif|Vivien being confrontational. Vivien6.gif|Vivien dancing in her apartment. Vivien7.gif|Vivien being honest with Corina Dalca. Vivien8.gif|Vivien at the very beginning of a song she enjoys. Vivien9.gif|Vivien being a smartass. Vivien10.gif|Vivien's customary greeting. Vivien12.gif|Vivien hula-hooping. Vivien13.gif|Vivien not caring where she sits while eating. Vivien14.gif Vivien16.gif|Vivien describing her friend Katalena. Viv17.gif|"Viv, how do I get my boyfriend to listen?" Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids